Swinging THAT Way
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: Onesided shounen-ai. Don't like don't read. A guy with hair like that CANNOT be straight. Short oneshot that I came up with because I felt like it. Lame summary I know. Onesided Taito


Hey! I was being random today and I needed a new idea so I thought, well, I've always wanted to do a yaoi, so here is it, my Yaoi oneshot. I thank JBObsession for helping me with the story (we even found a horrible scarring story that creeped me out along the way) so, please enjoy my short-as oneshot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. The birds were singing, the cherry blossoms were in bloom, people were in love, the latter being the reason for a talk one certain couple was having.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sora said to Matt as they walked through the park.  
"Yeah," Matt seemed nervous. "Look, Sora, I don't think this is really working...."  
"What isn't?"  
"You and me." Matt said. Sora's eyes widened, but she didn't seem as surprised as Matt thought she'd be. "I'm sorry, but, well, it took me a while, but, I've realized that there's someone else I like."  
Sora nodded. "I thought so."  
"But if I'm not mistaken, you like someone else too, right?"  
Sora nodded sheepishly. "Yes. I guess this is just a mutual break up, then?"  
"Yeah. But, do you mind if I find out who you like?"  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sora said.  
"So, who is it?"  
Sora blushed pink as she said the name. "It's Tai."  
Matt stared. "Tai, Tai? As in, our friend Tai?"  
"We only know one Tai, Matt." Sora said with a nervous giggle. "Anyway, why are you surprised? We have been friends for over eight years, he did look out for me all those times in the Digiworld, and I just feel something more towards him than friends, like with you."  
Matt couldn't speak. He was going bright red, the colour was clashing against his blonde hair.  
"Who do you like?"  
"I'd prefer not to say." Matt squeaked.

"Come on, unless you're going to say you like Tai too because you're gay it won't affect our friendship at all."

Matt bit his lip. Sora's eyes widened, her mouth fell open.  
"You're GAY!?"

***********************************************

Matt were sitting in Sora's living room while Sora made them drinks – Matt was having a coffee, but Sora had raided her parents liqueur cabinet and was making herself a stiff drink. She took both drinks to the living room and handed Matt the coffee.  
"This is a huge shock." Sora said, downing half of her glass of a mixture of things. "I went out with a gay person."  
"Please don't make this any worse than it actually is."  
"Sorry." Sora drank the rest of her drink and sighed. "So....Ishida Yamato is gay and has a crush on....."  
Silence.

"I was right before, wasn't I?"  
"With what?"  
"Remember? I said that 'unless you like Tai too because you're gay.' You're gay, so I got that bit right."  
"Yes, it's Tai."  
Sora coughed. "No offence, but I...actually, scratch that."  
"What were you going to say?"  
"I was going to say that I don't think Tai swings that way, but if you're gay who knows if he is."  
"I thought you of all people would be supportive."  
"I guess I'm just a little astonished still. But think about it, if Tai found out he'd either be very disturbed or be giving you so much crap you'd think about turning just a little bit less into bisexuality."  
"What should I do Sora?"  
"You're asking me? Matt, I can't help you. You're like, my rival in love." Sora cracked a smile at that. It was weird, telling a guy that. "Hel-lo, I like Tai too. Maybe I should ask him subtle-like if he's gay. If he says no and he means it, then you have no chance, my man. If he says no but doesn't mean it, we probably both have a shot. If he says yes, I'm just going to go kill myself because my two best friends have gone Sapphic."  
"You won't tell anyone about my secret, will you?"  
"You should still tell everyone you're gay."  
"Why?"  
"Because then they won't treat you like you're not homosexual. Like for when you go to a bachelor's party you'll probably go to a strip bar and what will you do then?"  
".......I think I'll tell Izzy first. Will you be there?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Sora asked, standing and taking their cups to the kitchen. "I need another drink, though."  
*******************************************

At the Izumi residence, Izzy wasn't expecting visitors. So when the knock at his door appeared, he thought it was his mother.

"I'm busy!"  
"Izzy, it's us! Matt and Sora!"  
"Oh.....come in!"  
Matt and Sora opened the door, and Izzy swivelled in his chair to face them.  
"What can I help you guys with?" he asked.  
"Matt's got something he's going around confessing to everyone." Sora said before Matt could say something.  
"What?" Izzy asked. Matt was going red again. "Look, I'm supportive."  
"I'm gay." Matt blurted out. Izzy was taken aback.  
"Eeh?" he was confused, just blinking at the blonde boy.  
"Gay, homosexual, homophile, Sapphic." Matt listed a bunch of synonyms. "Has feelings towards others of the same sex."  
"Is he serious?" Izzy asked Sora. She nodded.  
"You said you're supportive though." Sora pointed out. "And he's got a major crush on someone!"  
"Sora!" Matt protested. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about me liking Tai!"  
Izzy spluttered. "You what?"  
Sora grimaced. "What's worse is the fact that I like Tai too."  
"So you guys broke up because you both liked someone else, and now it turns out you like the same guy?" Izzy asked. Matt and Sora nodded. He sighed. "Well, Matt, I'm supportive. As long as it isn't me."  
"Don't tell Tai, please." Matt begged.

"I'm a good guy, Matt. I doubt Tai would even believe me."  
*************************************************

That night, at the Kamiya apartment, Kari was giggling over her food at Tai. Their parents were watching Kari the whole time. All the other Digidestined had found out that afternoon about Matt's change in sexual preferences.

"Kari, stop giggling." Mrs Kamiya said.  
"She's laughing at me," Tai said. "For some reason. On the phone earlier Sora seemed to think something was funny to do with me too."  
At that Kari howled with laughter. Tai stood up and took his plate to the kitchen.  
"It's nothing personal, Tai." Kari said when she finished laughing. "Really. I'm not actually laughing at you. It's just one of those things that makes you laugh whenever you think about it."  
"Did T.K tell you he's gay or something?"  
"No!" Kari was horrified, but she still burst into laughter. "Close though."  
"Davis is gay?"  
"Please don't have this conversation at the dinner table." Mr Kamiya said. Tai shrugged.  
"Kari, you're perfectly welcome to tell mom and dad. I don't wanna know."  
He went to the bedroom, and pretty soon, heard his parents howling with laughter as well.  
"They really are laughing at me, aren't they?" Tai asked the Digimon. Gatomon was leaning over the railing on the top bunk.  
"What does 'homosexual' mean, Tai?" she asked.  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
"Matt and Sora were telling Kari something about Matt."  
Tai's eyes widened. "Matt's gay?"  
"What does that mean?" Agumon asked. Tai's lips twitched into a smile.  
"Well, if you're gay and you're a guy, it means you like other guys, not girls."

"Matt likes boys?" Gatomon asked.

"But he dates Sora." Agumon said.

"Gatomon! Why did you tell him!?"  
Tai turned around to see a very hyperactive Kari.  
"We swore not to tell anyone." she said.  
"I didn't know what it meant." Gatomon said.  
"Tai wasn't supposed to know."  
"Why not?" Tai asked. "Is it because I'd never let Matt live it down if he decided to change his preference back to straight?"  
"Yes and no." Kari said. "Look, I'll let Matt tell you."  
"I'd rather hear it from him." Tai said. "Doesn't surprise me, not really."  
"You're not gay, are you?"  
"Hell no!"

"Phew...."  
Kari went on the computer and typed out a message.

_Matt,_

_I am so sorry – Gatomon told Tai you're gay. So everyone knows. He doesn't know the other bit, though. You may as well tell him. It's worth a shot. Confessions are hard, but you might get somewhere. You could even go for a physical approach instead of messaging._

_Kari_

She sent it, and swung around on the chair to face Tai, who was sitting on the ground with Agumon.  
"So what do you think will happen now that everyone knows Matt likes boys?" Gatomon asked.  
"It shouldn't make a difference." Tai said. "He's still part of the team. It'll just be weirder."  
Kari coughed to cover up a laugh. If only he knew.....if only they all knew what Matt thought Kari meant by the email.

*********************************************

The next day, Kari had run down to the Inoue's convenience store for some milk, and Matt had rung to see if it was okay for him to go over to the Kamiya's to talk to Tai. He was over there, and he didn't start talking to Tai until Kari was gone. They were sitting on the sofa in the living room, Matt fidgeting with his hands.  
"Hey, Tai, um, I have something to tell you."  
"I know you're gay, dude, don't worry about it." Tai said (he doesn't know about the email Kari sent Matt).  
"I know you know, but there's something else." Matt said nervously.  
"What is it?" Tai asked, even though something was telling him that he knew what Matt was going to say.  
"Sora and I broke up not only because I realized I'm gay, but also because, Tai, I....I....I have feelings for you!"  
Tai blinked at him. That wasn't expected, was it? **(Well, we expected it, but we're the readers!)** Tai was frozen in place. This was huge. Matt was gay. Matt liked him. Tai liked Sora. And it was possible that even though Sora knew Matt was gay, Tai thought that she liked Matt. Love triangle. One that Tai was feeling very uncomfortable with. Then Matt did something that freaked Tai out even more. Matt leaned over and kissed Tai full on the lips. Physical. Matt put his arms around Tai's neck. Tai was still totally petrified, and was unmoving. Then Kari walked in. She walked up the hallway, reading the milk carton. She looked up, and screamed at the image. The boys **(xD)** broke apart, and matt fell off the sofa. He stood up and looked at Kari sheepishly. Tai was still staring with wide eyes, totally frozen. Kari was shaking.  
"So-sorry, Kari." Matt said. "Don't worry, I think your brother is straight. I oughta be going now."  
He left the apartment, and Kari quickly put the milk on the table and went to her brother.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Totally scarred, but I'll live." Tai said, still staring into space. "That....was scary."  
"At least you know that if you ever feel you're swinging that way you've got someone there for you."  
"Shut up, Kari."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it! It took me an hour and a half to write. Sorry it's so short! But I ran out of ideas.

R&R please!


End file.
